


Sawdust and Bile

by Adenar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenar/pseuds/Adenar
Summary: Prompt (10 characters meme): "If #4 [Aveline] wakes up somewhere s/he’s not expecting to…?"After a mission goes wrong, Aveline wakes up feeling much worse for wear.
Kudos: 1





	Sawdust and Bile

_Beer._

_...Urgh._

The smell was so foreign to Aveline’s normal waking-up routine that her eyes shook off the heaviness of sleep almost instantly. At least, as much as they could. Her body felt like the world had dropped a warehouse on her, and she was intensely aware of her own heartbeat pulsating in her ears. She could feel a small, throbbing discomfort on the lower part of her left rib and her head felt heavier than it should.

“Morning, Guard-Captain.”

Aveline stirred at the sound of Brennan’s harsh cockney voice, but lifting her head proved painful and she lay down again, groaning.

“Shit, they really got us…you just stay there," Brennan swore. "Jennet! Where’s that water?”

“Shit…” Aveline muttered, and found her voice rough, barely croaking out of a throat that tasted of bile. “The hell - Brennan?”

“You got drugged, Captain.” Brennan replied. “Maker knows what. You were sick all night, til you passed out. We’re in the Hanged Man.”

“What?”

“She probably can’t remember, Brennan.” Aveline heard Jennet's voice in the background, and the sound of water sloshing.

“They’ll pay for this.” Brennan grumbled. “Embarrassing doesn’t cover it. They must’ve known we were coming. I'd wager they were laughing when we came in disguise, not with swords drawn.”

“No, I remember -” Aveline wheezed before breaking down coughing. “- water -”

“Here, Captain.” Jennet had a deceptively soft voice for someone who had recently cleaved a qunari’s skull in two with one blow. Aveline swallowed a little, then coughed again. The taste of bile had become stronger.

“I feel like I ate sawdust.” Aveline grumbled. She rolled over, with no small effort, onto her side. “Sawdust soaked in brandy. Stale brandy.”

“You’ll be alright, Captain.” Brennan reassured her. “Guard’s just running basic patrols today. All’s fine. Lieutenant Harley’s leading a group to pick up the child-killer in Lowtown.”

Aveline shook her head. “Smugglers - tonight-”

“Our Captain was incapacitated during an operation and we needed a day to regroup. Oh no, they'll have more lyrium on their person when we raid them. It's not our fault the sentence increases for greater possession.”

Aveline looked up at Brennan’s fuzzy image through half-opened eyes. “I’ve always liked you.”

Brennan grinned. “Aww, thanks, Captain.”


End file.
